


Love The One You're With

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Season/Series 05, Anal Sex, Angel Blades (Supernatural), Angel Blood, Bible Quotes, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Come Eating, Community: spnkink_meme, Crying, Dark Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Dreamwalker Castiel (Supernatural), Dreamwalking, Drinking to Cope, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Godstiel vibes, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsession, Ownership, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Prompt Fill, Punishment, Sam Winchester On Angel Blood, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Spanking, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, Time Skips, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, UEA, Violated but enjoying it, unhealthily ever after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Cas uses mind control to turn Dean into his needy come addict and cock slut, constantly begging for it and totally dependent on him.ORDean's having trouble with his dick. Cas "helps" him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coconutice22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/gifts).



> This was written for a kink meme prompt. It's also a belated birthday present for Coco/perfackles! 
> 
> Never-ending thanks to Holly/Wearingdeantoprom. Most of these fics wouldn't see the light of day without you. 
> 
> Chapter 1 contains a snippet of dialogue from 4.16.
> 
> WARNING: Dean can't consent due to the mind control, so even though he "loves it" and there isn't any psychological trauma it's still rape because he was manipulated into his feelings of enjoyment.
> 
> If that bothers you, please don't read.

"Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not—I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me."

Dean begins to cry in his hospital bed. It's unacceptable but Cas doesn't know how to stop it.

Cas shakes his head. "Don't say that."

"It's _true_."

Cas stands there, unsure of how to proceed. Handling humans is a delicate matter he doesn't fully grasp - perhaps because he never cared to before. He was satisfied with his brothers and sisters.  

Until Dean.

He's not yet sure what to call how he feels but he knows he aches to protect Dean from his pain. He itches to touch him as often as possible. He knows he wants to make him smile. Make him moan.

He knows that he's tired of watching from the sidelines as Dean indulges in strangers instead of Cas. Wouldn't it be better to seek companionship with someone you _know_ ? Surely that's why Dean's unhappy. He needs something _more._

"Just go. Fucking _go_."

Cas does but not before he promises to fix what is broken.

 

* * *

 

 

Wow. Dean’s never blown this bad at sex before. He's never failed to get hard, failed to come, failed to please his partners.

Apparently, those days are over. His one night stand fleeing the room is painful proof.

Moments later there's the unmistakable sound of wings. Cas picks up the woman's forgotten bra with two fingers, a brow raising.

"Hello, Dean.”

"Cas!" Dean hisses, pulling a blanket up the bed and over his lap. "What the fuck, dude? Not cool!"

“How so?" Cas's eyes roam over Dean's bare chest.

Dean pretends not to notice. He rolls out of bed, completely naked and bends down to retrieve his boxers from the floor. "We're friends. Friends aren't supposed to... Ugh, Cas, can't you just leave?"

"Why?" Cas asks, moving closer. He reaches out, fingertips brushing Dean's shoulder. "I don't understand why it's so taboo."

"I guess you wouldn't," Dean says, jerking away from Cas's touch. His pulse quickens as he steps into his boxers and pulls them up over his ass, hiding his lower half from Cas's watchful eyes. "You're just gonna have to trust me. I don't really have the energy to explain in detail right now."

Cas cocks his head to the side with a ghost of a smile. "Why so tired?"

"Drinking. Tried to have sex." Dean averts his eyes. "It didn't work out."

"Why not? I thought you excelled at it."

"I have no idea," Dean says with a pout. "I couldn't stay hard."

"Perhaps you don't want a woman.” Cas brushes his fingers against Dean's cheekbone.

Dean backs out of Cas's reach. "I'm straight. This has never happened before. So... I don't agree with you."

His slight smile is back. "Okay, Dean."

 

* * *

 

 

Dean's dreaming. Dreaming about _Cas_. Cas knows because Dean says his name every now and then. Breathes it. He knows because there's an obvious bulge in Dean's boxers and the only one that Dean can get aroused by is Cas.

This is entirely Cas's doing. It's by design, not by accident. Dean will be his - but it'll be a slow process. He can control Sam and Dean without much effort but throwing in too many minds would be suspicious. So he must be subtle. He can't risk alerting hunters to what he's doing to the Winchesters, or they'd stop him.

"Please," Dean whines in his sleep, hips twitching upward.

Sam won't be back for hours. Cas made sure of that. So Cas has no reason to leave.

"I'll give you what you desire, what no one else can," Cas says. It's a promise. A prayer. Cas moves forward and with one touch to Dean's clothed cock, he's coming. Responding to Cas so beautifully.

_He's made for me._

Cas won't let anyone ruin that. He won't let anyone take Dean away.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean's trouble in the bedroom continues. Eventually, he gives up on trying to get laid altogether. He's tired of making women cry. Tired of his dick not working.

To make matters worse, he keeps having pretty disturbing dreams. Not just about Hell anymore. Not just about torturing souls on the rack. About Cas. Yeah. _Cas_ . And wouldn't you know it, that _is_ when his dick works.  

Like now for instance. Even though he's awake and alert.

Dean guiltily pulls his cock from his jeans, giving it a teasing stroke. Cas's face is burned into his memory. Makes his dick even harder.

Cas materializes in front of him while Dean's mid-stroke and _really_ getting into it.

Dean almost falls out of bed. "Shit!" He hides his cock with his hand. “A little busy here!”

"It looks to me like you are simply relaxing."

"My dick is hanging out. I wouldn't call that relaxing. I'd call that getting off," Dean shoots back. He isn't even stroking himself but he's getting wetter all the same. "What's going on with you? Why the fuck did you choose such a shitty time to show up?"

"I need an excuse to visit? I thought we were becoming friends."

Dean gives Cas a long suffering look. "Friends are supposed to give each other a heads up."

“I came here directly from a battle. How am I to give you ‘a heads up?’”

"I have a phone. Call it. Or knock on the door! Don't show up inside the room! That's _rude_.”

Cas sighs. "I will remember next time."

Dean can't help it. He gives his dick a little squeeze. "Could you come back in like... Fifteen minutes? If you're interested in hanging out, I mean."

Cas disappears without a word.

Dean wastes no time stroking himself fast and rough. "Cas," he gasps as he draws closer to orgasm. He stops long enough to pull his pants off, stroking his virgin hole with his free hand while he fucks his fist.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas's voice whispers in his ear. “Come for me.”

 _Damn_ , _my fantasies are getting so vivid. Feels like Cas is right next to me._

"Cas," Dean whines, shivering and coming all over himself. “ _Fuck!”_

"Yes, Dean?"

"Goddammit, Cas!" Dean yelps, picking up a pillow and throwing it at his friend. "I said fifteen minutes!"

"You called my name.”

“I didn't mean to,” Dean mutters, grabbing some tissues for his dick.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Cas's eyes flick from Dean's face to his messy cock.

Dean's breath hitches and he begins to clean up his come. "Yes, I did. Not that it's any of your business."

"Since you said _my_ name… I think it's my business. At least a little.”

Dean's face grows hot and he tucks his dick away. "Well, I answered you already, didn't I?”

"I'm glad. You have been tense lately.”

Dean licks his own lips. "Well. There's a lot of pressure from dickbag angels. And it stings knowing I jump started the Apocalypse. So, yeah. I'm a bit off. I think I'm allowed to be."

"You should relax more often."

"Relax? Is that code for masturbate?"

“No. Just… relax.”

Dean doesn't believe Cas. He's not sure why. He just _can't._ Despite his feeling that Cas is lying, he's unbothered by it. Honestly, it's an interesting change of pace seeing a fucking Angel of the Lord imply that Dean should keep beating his meat.

Dean hums and rolls out of bed, stretching his arms over his head. "I'll try. But it's kinda difficult given the circumstances."

“I'm well aware of how difficult it can be."

Dean rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

 

They're in between cases. Surprisingly, Sammy came with Dean to the bar. Even more surprising, Sam's got a couple prospects circling him and wanting a piece.

Dean does too but he can't say he's interested.

A red-haired woman stops next to Dean, bending down so she can speak directly into his ear. "Baby, wanna get out of here? You've got a jawline made to be sat on."

Old Dean would've fallen for that line. New Dean? Not a chance. She's got nothing that Dean wants.

Sam coughs and looks away, sipping his drink.

"What do you say? I don't live far."

Dean clears his throat and gives the woman a smile. "You should ask my brother. I think he'd be able to show you a much better time than me."

"Disappointing,” she says and moves on to harass Sam.

Moments later, Cas shows up, perching on the stool next to Dean. "Hello.”

Dean's dick is immediately saying 'hello' back at the sound of Cas's gravel-rough voice. "H-Hey."

Sam raises a brow at Dean and Dean flips him off in response. All in playful fun, of course.

"It's nice to see you taking my advice."

Dean rubs at the back of his neck, shrugging. "Trying to, yeah."

“Are you okay?”

"Um... Could be better," Dean rasps, averting his eyes.

"How so?" Cas purrs.

Dean shivers. “I shouldn't say.”

"Why not?"

Dean groans softly and gestures at his crotch. "Don't make me say it."

"I'd really like to hear you say it."

Dean's dick jumps happily and he glances at Sam for a moment before forcing himself to look at Cas. "I'm feeling kinda... Uh... Horny."

"There are many beautiful women here."

"I don't want them."

"Why's that? I thought that you were a ladies man.”

“I thought so too,” Dean mumbles and shifts in his seat. “But I'm not so sure anymore.”

“What makes you question your sexuality, Dean?”

"I only got horny after you showed up," Dean says miserably. "Before that I was totally soft."

"You find my vessel attractive?"

Dean frowns as he thinks it over. "Not at first. But it's... Growing on me."

"If that's the case, perhaps I can help you ease some tension."  

Dean hesitates. It's tempting. "As long as you can follow a few ground rules it shouldn't be a problem."

"What ground rules are those?"

Dean waves around the bar. "Let's go back to my place and I'll tell you there."

Cas places his hand on Dean's shoulders and, in an instant, they’re in Dean's shitty little motel room.

"Right. So, uh. Ground rules," Dean says, shifting from foot to foot. "We aren't partners or anything. We're friends. This is strictly for fun. And, uh... I've never done this with a guy before so... I'm sorry, I'm a bit out of my element. Can you be patient with me?"

"Of course I can be patient."

_He's not saying anything about the rest of it._

“Okay.” Dean knows that should be a red flag, it should make him ask follow up questions - but this is _Cas_. Dean swallows thickly and pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his bare chest.

“Good.” Cas hums and reaches out, touching the exposed flesh.

"That feels nice, Cas," Dean says softly. He lowers a hand to finger the buttons on his jeans. "Should I take off my pants?"

"Mmm, yes." Cas trails his fingers along Dean's chest for a moment before playfully pinching his nipple.

Dean hisses and slowly unbuttons and unzips his pants. "Do _you_ know what to do?"  

"I've watched humans fuck for millennia. Of course I know what to do." Cas scratches along Dean's hip bones and his fingers curl in the waistband of Dean's pants.

“You've gotta get naked too.”

Cas holds up a hand and snaps his fingers. In an instant, both of their clothes are gone. “I can't wait to put my cock in here,” he purrs, nudging a couple fingers between Dean's asscheeks so he can probe at his hole. “Right where it belongs. Doesn't it, Dean? Doesn't my cock belong inside you?”

Dean lets out a very embarrassing and not at all manly squeak. "W-what? I don't know if I'm ready for that, Cas. I've never had a dick in my ass before. Could we... um... Try other stuff first?"

“Like what? Your mouth?”

"That's a possibility. There's also, uh... We could rub our cocks together?"

Cas drags his lips over Dean's flaming cheeks. “Get on the bed.”

Dean shivers at the demand and stumbles over to the bed. Once there, he lays down on his back. "You disappointed?"

"Why would I be?"

Dean shrugs, chewing on his lip. "'Cause I suck at gay sex."

Cas chuckles and starts crawling up Dean's body. "That has yet to be seen."

"Well, I'm glad one of us seems confident," Dean murmurs, trying to hide his nerves.

Cas reaches between them, taking Dean's cock beside his own in his hand. "If you are good at sex with a woman then you will be good at it with me." He strokes his hand along their cocks as he bends to kiss Dean's mouth.

"I _used_ to be good at sex," Dean pants, raking his fingers along Cas's back. He swallows thickly and glances down between them so he can watch Cas's hand move. "Do you jack off, Cas? I have a hard time believing you've only watched humanity fuck."

Cas drags his mouth along Dean's jaw line. "Yes. I've partaken in sex as well."

Dean gasps and tilts his head back, offering Cas his throat. "Doesn't seem very angelic of you."

"Neither does anything else most angels do." Cas takes the offer and nips at Dean's throat, leaving marks here and there.

"I'll say."

"It's your fault. This. What's happening between us."

Dean pouts but the pleasure is building anyway. "Takes two to tango."

"Of course." Cas huffs out a laugh. He doesn't stop jacking Dean's cock. "What I mean is, when I first gazed upon you, when I saw your soul, you were a job. I saw potential in you, Dean. Even at your lowest. At your most vulnerable. When you stabbed me in the chest, that feeling grew. Then it shifted into something else. Something more profound."

Dean let out a keening whine, pressing harder into Cas's flesh. "Could we save the deep discussion until after we've come? I don't wanna lose my buzz."

Irritation passes over Cas's face but when Dean blinks it's gone. "I want to see your face when you come."

"Well, you're in the perfect position to look at my face, so that shouldn't be difficult."

"I bet you will look better than anything in heaven," Cas moans as he nips at Dean's jaw line again.

Dean's orgasm is building. Snarky comments are no longer possible and he's melting at Cas's words. "T-thanks."

Cas pulls back slightly, gripping Dean's chin. He gazes deep into Dean's eyes. "Let go, Dean. Let it all go."

And that's it, that's all she wrote. Dean's coming unexpectedly, clinging to Cas in hopes he'll keep Dean afloat.

" _Yes_ , Dean, yes." Cas keeps stroking himself until he comes as well, adding to the mess between them.

Dean snakes a hand down and scoops up some of their mess. "Should I taste you?"

Cas takes Dean's hand in his own and swipes Dean's fingers across his mouth, resulting in come painting Dean's lips. "Do it."

Dean moans and flicks out his tongue, eyes locking on Cas as he tastes the come. It's... Well, it's no cherry or apple pie, but it's not the worst thing he's put in his mouth either.

"Your mouth is a work of art," Cas breathes as he pushes more come inside Dean.

Dean moans again, nursing on Cas's fingers. "Art? Come on, I wouldn't go that far."

"I can't wait to see your lips wrapped around my cock." He presses his fingers in a little further into Dean's mouth.

Dean gags a little but keeps sucking. Doing his best to give Cas a show.

"Good boy. Taking these so well for me."

Dean shivers and pulls off of Cas's fingers. "Good boy? I don't think I've ever been called that before."

"Would you prefer good girl?"

"Do you see a pussy attached to my body?" Dean pouts.

Cas presses his wet fingers against Dean's hole suggestively. "I don't know, do I?"

"No," Dean says, giving Cas a sour look even as his cock jerks. "Fuck off with that shit."

"Your pretty cock seems to like it."

"No," Dean disagrees with a little growl. "That's only happening because you're touching my ass, I don't want you calling me a girl."

"Fair enough." Cas continues to stroke and push on Dean's hole, gaining Dean's attention.

"Cas, _no_."

Despite Dean's words, he lifts into Cas's attention. That's when he knows - his ass is as good as Cas's. Sooner or later, he'll say 'yes.'

To everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Link to full prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/139890.html?thread=45585778#t45585778


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of a time skip. You know how last chapter had a small piece of 4.16 dialogue? This one has 4.20 and 4.21. You are free to think the episodes in between 4.16 and 4.20 still occurred but I didn't find them relevant for this story, so for the moment they aren't mentioned. 
> 
> There is a short Sam and Cas scene in this chapter. It's not sexual in nature, so Destiel-only peeps, fear not. Multishippers, however, are free to read whatever they like into the encounter. 
> 
> Alternating POV is still in place! Which means y'all get more of Cas's creepy thoughts. Sorry not sorry?

"What's going on with you, dude?" Sam asks when he returns to the motel room, cheeks flushed from alcohol and a few buttons undone on his shirt. "Why'd you leave?"

"I had to chat with Cas. You know, about the apocalypse I started," Dean says, the lie falling from his mouth a bit too easily for his liking. "It's hard to feel like I'm 'The One.' Kinda been on the fence. So I think he just, uh, wants to help."

"You talked about your feelings?"

"Hey now! I do that sometimes. I'm not made of stone. Some might even say I got a soft, gooey center."

Sam snorts and shakes his head. At least he's stopped asking questions.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sam," Cas intones the next time Sam gets nosy, appearing right next to him.

"Hey, Cas." Sam smiles at Cas, soft and hesitant. Cas only stares in return and Sam shifts nervously. "Uh… what's up?"

"I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind giving us some space. What I need doesn't concern you," Cas says bluntly.

"Yeah." Sam visibly deflates. But, really, what was he expecting? Sam and Cas aren't exactly best friends material. Hell, _Dean_ and Sam are on rocky ground. There isn't gonna be a big grand musical number. They can't all skip happily through wildflowers while holding hands.

_The rejection still has to sting, though._

"You can return in two hours."

"Okay," Sam replies faintly, his eyes finding Dean's.

Maybe he's hoping Dean will speak up. That he'll put his foot down and Sam will get to stay.

Dean swallows hard. "Bye, Sammy."

 

* * *

 

 

Dean thinks that as soon as they're alone, Cas will say what he wants.

He doesn't.

It's a good ten minutes of uncomfortable staring before Dean feels the shift. Something is coming. "What do you want?"

Cas rolls his eyes. " _You_ , Dean. I can even name a few choice positions - but I figured I'd let you decide."

"Gee, that's so thoughtful of you," Dean says sarcastically. "Seriously, what makes you think I'd be in the mood for sex?"

Cas's face goes dark, so dark Dean shivers. And it's not with pleasure. "I'm not your brother. I'm not your father. I'm not some random plaything. Watch your tone, Dean."

"Sorry." The word falls from his mouth quick and easy. It's a word he's struggled with in the past but he offers up to Cas in seconds.

"That's better." Cas steps forward, eyes blazing. His fingers graze Dean's temple. "Are you _really_ not in the mood? How about a blowjob?"

The 'no' in Dean's mind falters. He hasn't really gotten a chance to please Cas properly, right? Maybe he should.

"Okay. A compromise. I like that. I'll suck you off and then we'll call it good, yeah?"

"On your knees, Dean."

Dean's knees buckle and he's on the ground seconds later, gazing up at his friend. "A blowjob and we'll call it good?" Dean repeats.

There's a faint smile on Cas's lips, one that Dean's grown accustomed to but he can't say he enjoys. It's as if Cas is humoring him, like he's not taking him seriously. "We'll see."

Dean doesn't like that answer but Cas is pulling his cock free from his pants and tapping the head against Dean's cheek.

"Not much for taking it slow, are you?"

"No." Cas touches the tip of his dick to Dean's lips. "I can't say that I am. You're far too tempting."

"Don't forget what I said. We're friends."

"I know what you said, Dean. I simply don't believe you. Last time we were together should have confirmed that."

Dean shoots Cas a glare. "Really?"  

"You don't seem to know yourself very well. You've said you're straight but we've been intimate to some degree. There's more you could be wrong about."

Dean opens his mouth to argue but Cas shoves his cock inside, making Dean choke.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Dean. I don't want to hear your anger. Just let me. Let me do this." Cas lets out a sharp exhale and begins to fuck in and out of Dean's mouth.

It's too much. Cas is heavy on his tongue. Dean doesn't know what he's doing. There's drool everywhere, almost immediately. It's fucking nasty. And he can't help but be concerned that he'll die from a lack of air, or that Cas will fuck him too hard and break his neck. That Cas will make him unusable. Ruin him.

Cas shudders and picks up the pace. His hands find Dean's head, his hair. Keeping Dean in place, right where he wants him. "See what happens when you indulge in your desires?"

Dean frowns but he doesn't resist. He doesn't try to get away.

_You're wrong, Cas._

The mess he's making in his boxers tells a different story.

Cas seems to think so, too.

"What are you waiting for? There's no use suffering. Take your pretty cock out and touch yourself if you won't let me do it."

Dean ignores Cas and tentatively bobs his head. Up until now Cas was doing most of the work. He bets if he picks up some of the slack that Cas will come faster.

"So, you indulged for others but not for me?"

_Uh oh._

Cas sounds jealous. Possessive. He sounds _dangerous._

Dean might have moments of idiocy but he knows when there's a line he shouldn't cross. This is one of those lines. So, it's not really a question of what he'll do anymore - he _does_ it. Dean shakily unbuttons his pants and goes to town on his own dick, moaning around Cas.

It's not just a show, either. It's so _fucking_ good. The fear makes it better in a twisted way. It's got him harder. Has him closer to coming faster.

"You need me," Cas hisses as he comes down Dean's throat. He pulls out and his eyes are dark. Intense. At the moment, Cas reminds Dean of a demon rather than an Angel of the Lord. "More than you currently comprehend. But you'll see. In time, you'll see what _I_ see."

Dean comes while staring up at Cas, biting back the urge to speak his name.

_I'm so fucked._

 

* * *

 

 

Despite Cas's effort to be patient he isn't being subtle enough. While Bobby and other hunters remain in the dark, there is one who sees more than Cas is comfortable with. Sam. He doesn't know _what_ Cas is doing but confusion and suspicion radiate off of him.

It must be dealt with.

Cas could smite the boy with the demon blood and never think of him again. Cas could erase Sam from Dean's memory, from _every_ person Sam has touched, so the smiting wouldn't come back to haunt him so spectacularly. But that would be the opposite of subtle and Cas would spend more time covering his tracks than enjoying Dean.

He has to find a different way. Has to squash it. So he waits until Dean's on a food run to appear before Sam.

"Cas!" Sam frowns, his guard up. Cas can see curiosity, too. An interest in reaching out. A fondness even - for Cas.

"Sam."

"Dean's not here -"

"I came to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sam."

Now Cas sees something else - hope. "I don't understand. I thought… I thought…"

Cas raises his hand to silence Sam. "Whatever you thought, it was wrong."

The book in Sam's hand falls to the bed and Sam stands. "What's going on?"

"I need something from you, Sam." Cas moves closer into Sam's space. Sam doesn't fight it. He doesn't try to run. Not physically. Not mentally. He's not putting up walls like Dean tried to. He _wants_ this. He's _starved_ for it. Cas may not even need to push him in the direction he needs all that hard.

Sam Winchester may just do Cas's will eagerly. Fully and completely.

"And what's that?"

Cas focuses on Sam's mind. He twists and bends it oh so softly so he doesn't spook Sam. He reaches out, brushing two fingers along Sam's temple. His forehead. "Are you thirsty, Sam? You're trying to stop but you feel it, don't you? The blood… it calls to you."

"Yes. I know Dean wants me to stay away from the stuff but…" Sam pauses, sniffling. "I can help! I can do this. I'm _strong_ with the blood. I can _kill_ demons. I can do _good_ with it. Dean doesn't understand."

Cas smiles and leans in, eyes full of angelic light. "I understand. And I think you should do it. You're right - drinking demon blood serves an important purpose."

"But you said -"

"I know what I said. I was wrong."

Sam's breath catches in his throat. "Is this… is this a test?"

"Of sorts. Will you say yes? Will you help me, Sam?"

Sam grabs Cas's hand. Clings to it. He's full of desperation and gratitude - so many things. "Yes, Cas. Yes. Whatever you want - I'll. I'll do it. I just… I want to be good."

Cas retrieves the flask full of blood from his trench coat with his free hand. "Finish this and you will be."

There's a few things worth appreciating about Sam Winchester. Cas's current favorite is that he grabs the flask, tilts his head back, and does what he's told.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean drives through the rain in silence. It's been a few weeks, maybe a month since Dean gave Cas a blowjob. Dean isn't sure and he doesn't really care. All he cares about right now is Sam. He can't stop seeing his bloody face.

"All right, let's hear it," Sam says.

"What?"

Dean sees Sam stabbing the demon through the heart with Ruby's knife.

"Drop the bomb, man. You saw what I did. Come on, stop the car, take a swing."

"I'm not gonna take a swing," Dean replies. His voice is soft.

He thinks about how Sam's lied to him over and over again. God, how many times was Sam high on demon blood and Dean had no fucking clue?

"Then scream, chew me out," Sam pleads, like he wants, no, _needs_ Dean to hurt him.

"I'm not mad, Sam."

He's _sad._ Disappointed. Scared. He doesn't recognize the boy with the bloodstained mouth. This is _not_ Sam.

"Come on. You're not mad?" Sam asks. Maybe it's even more of a demand. His tone says he doesn't believe it.

"Nope," Dean says calmly, even though on the inside he's anything but.

There's uncomfortable emotions welling up inside Dean. There's things he can't even begin to articulate. But 'mad'? It doesn't cut it. It's far too shallow.

_This won't end well._

"Right. Look, at least let me explain myself."

"Don't. I don't care."

"You don't care?"

Dean Winchester isn't the best at expressing himself. He's the king of saying the wrong thing. Like right now, for instance.

"What do you want me to say, that I'm disappointed? Yeah, I am. But, mostly, I'm just tired, man. I'm done. I am just done."

Sam's phone rings, saving them both from continuing the conversation.

"Hey, Bobby."

_Finally._

 

* * *

 

 

"If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?"

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way."

"God, you're a dick these days." Dean walks a few steps away with his back to Cas, sighing. "Fine, I'm in."

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?"

Dean's eyes flutter shut. "Yeah, exactly."

"Say it."

Dean's brow furrows and he faces Cas again. He pauses before moving into Cas's space. "I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys."

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?"

"Yes, I swear. Now what?"

Cas smiles. "I believe a kiss is in order."

Dean's jaw tightens. He can't fucking believe this. Sam's in the panic room suffering and Cas wants _a goddamn kiss_ . He's been all over Dean for awhile now. Maybe if Dean had kept it in his pants he would have been able to stop shit from getting to this point. But _no._

"Your timing is shit."

Cas's eyes darken. "And?"

Some of Dean's anger melts, a bit of fear replacing it. "Do it."

Cas closes up the distance between him, his kiss _owning_ Dean and swallowing him whole.

 

* * *

 

 

The best way to plant seeds that will take root and grow is by walking Dean's dreams. This way, he can nudge them in another direction. Cas's point of view. There's only so much that can be done while Dean's awake. But asleep? Cas has time to explore and play.

So he enters Dean's dreams while the Winchesters are separated. While Sam detoxes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be?"

Despite the question, when Cas moves into Dean's space he opens up perfectly. Kisses him with abandon. It isn't the same as having his body in the physical realm but it's better than nothing. Besides, Dean's enthusiasm makes up for much of Cas's frustration so far.

"You're much nicer to me here, Dean. You should be this way all the time," Cas says, more command than suggestion. He nuzzles Dean's neck and Dean lets him without complaint.

"Being mean is a part of my charm."

"That's a very simple-minded thing to say."

"Love you too, Cas."

Dean sounds cranky. Can't have that. He pulls his love into his arms his arms and begins to carry him bridal style, ignoring Dean's laughs and protests.

_I can change you from the inside out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this fic is gonna be anymore. First the plan was just a two-shot. But, as you can see, it's not done. So, I guess where this goes depends on my muse and (once again) reader feedback. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Seriously. You subscribers? Angels. Folks who commented their excitement? The best! Your support means so much. 
> 
> Thoughts on what's gonna happen next? 
> 
> And please let me know if I missed any important tags.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Holly for helping me whip this bad boy into shape! 
> 
> You’ll probably notice more dialogue from the show. Mainly 4.22. At the same time, though, I took away parts so I don’t simply re-hash the episodes. I wanted to give them my own flare. Because of this, don’t expect Zachariah to show up anytime soon in this fic, or even at all (he might - I’m still working out kinks. All I can tell you is he’s not in chapter 3). 
> 
> All the previous warnings still apply. For this particular chapter, I wanted to give you a heads up that there is a brief (when I say brief, I mean a few sentences) of bootlicking. There is also a short snippet of that big Sam and Dean fight in 4.21 where Sam chokes Dean. If either of those things bothers you, they should be easy to bypass. The rapey nature of this fic, however, won’t be.

"Cas? Cas! Get me out of here," Sam pleads, falling to his knees before him. His withdrawals have barely begun but Sam's already experiencing so much fear and pain. 

"Is that how you should be speaking to me, Sam?" Cas asks. His voice is soft as he cards his fingers through Sam's sweaty hair. 

"No." Sam cringes and it's fascinating how quickly his face twists up, full of regret. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Are you real? You're real, right? Cas, they're gonna kill me!" 

"That's a distinct possibility." 

"What is?" 

"That they're killing you." 

Sam lets out a sob and grabs onto Cas's trench coat. Cas easily pushes him away. "Why are you just standing there? What do I need to do to get you to help me?" 

"There isn't anything you _can_ do," Cas points out. "It's all up to me. Unfortunately for you, I haven't made up my mind yet." 

"No! Please! Don't go!" 

Cas watches Sam a few more heartbeats before leaving without another word. 

 

* * *

 

 

They're in Bobby's living room but they can hear Sam anyway. Maybe Dean's being dramatic. Maybe Sam’s just faking the crying and hysterics so he can get out and keep sucking down poison - but Dean’s decided that Hell hurt less than this.

 

* * *

 

 

The boys don't know it but Cas sees it all. He sees Sam talking to visions of Alastair, Sam's younger self, his mother, and Dean. Cas sees Dean and Bobby argue, sees them chain the boy with the demon blood to his cot. Dean doesn't want Sam to become a monster; Bobby thinks they're killing him and is second guessing their decision to let him detox. 

Humans are interesting creatures. Cas has met his fair share but none quite as twisted up into a tangled mess as Dean and Sam. 

On one hand, it might be easier to let Sam die. It certainly seems to be what _Dean_ wants. And it would free up more of Dean's attention and energy. On the other, he has direct orders to let Sam Winchester free. When all is said and done, Cas will do what he can to protect himself.  

"Dean, no." Sam rattles his chains. 

Cas moves in front of Sam and rolls his eyes. "Dean's not here, Sam. You're hallucinating." 

"How do I know I'm not hallucinating you too, then?" 

Cas touches Sam’s forehead. "You feel it when I touch you and when you touch me, don't you? Is anything else you're seeing capable of that when you _really_ think about it?" 

Sam hesitates, lost and unsure. It's a look he wears often. "I don't know." 

"What's Dean saying to you?" 

"That I'm a monster." Sam's lower lip trembles. He's crushed. Broken-hearted. 

"I won't lie to you, Sam - Dean _does_ think the demon blood is turning you into a monster. But he's not here right now. _I_ am." 

Sam shakes his chains once more. "I already know he thinks that, you haven't proven anything -" 

Cas raises a hand to silence Sam. "Have I not helped you enough, Sam? Have I not earned your trust? I'm an Angel of the Lord and I've _believed_ in you and your purpose. Can the same be said for Dean?" 

Sam squeezes his eyes shut. "I don't know. I'm not sure I know anything right now." 

"Promise me you'll do what must be done and I'll free you." 

Sam's breath hitches. "You want me to run?" 

"I want you to kill Lilith." 

"Dean will come after me. We don't know any other way to be." 

Cas smiles and takes Sam's hand in his own. "I can show you the way, Sam. Both of you. I can show you everything - as long as you continue to please me." 

Sam finally opens his eyes, gazing up at Cas. He looks tired, far away, and done. And yet at the same time… not. He _is_ a Winchester, after all. 

Sam clenches Cas's fingers. "If you get me out of these chains, I'll do whatever you want."

_That's it._

The cuff on Sam's left arm snaps open, then his left ankle, then the other two. The door opens and Sam sits up. 

"What are you waiting for? Don't waste time. Go, Sam." 

Sam does. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean goes after Sam. Of course he does. Confronts Sammy in the honeymoon suite. While seeing red, the word 'monster' falls off Dean's tongue. Quick, brutal, and wrong. It does the damage it's meant to do. 

No. Worse. 

They get physical. Sam dominates. Gets Dean on the ground and chokes him. For a brief second, Dean thinks this is it, it's the end of the line, he's gonna die again - but Sam releases his hold. 

_You walk out that door, don't you ever come back._

The ultimatum. Sam's chance to turn things around, for them to be close again. 

Sam doesn't take it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean's staring out the window. Stewing. 

_Don't be him._

Bobby calling dad a coward and telling Dean not to be like him is a step too far. So why is Bobby's speech echoing in his head? Why is pure fucking _dread_ weighing him down? 

_Don't be him._

Dean's angry at Sam. No. He's _hurt._ A part of him wants to drown in it, just like Sammy's drowning. He doesn't want to reach out, not again. The rejection stings too much.

And yet. 

Dean turns slowly, ready to continue his heated discussion with Bobby - but he's not in Bobby's house anymore. There's marble stands in the center of the room. White and gold on the walls. 

_And Cas._

"Hello, Dean." 

"Where the fuck am I?" Dean demands. Cas has a big fat stick up his ass and will probably take issue with Dean’s tone. Dean doesn’t care. 

“You’re where you’re meant to be.” Cas’s brow arches and he glances around the room. “As am I.” 

"Yeah? Well, you interrupted an important conversation," Dean grouches, tilting his chin in defiance. "Lemme go." 

"Unfortunately, I can't let you leave.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Dean turns in a slow circle, taking in the room once more. It reminds Dean of a luxury hotel suite. 

"You are safe here,” Cas adds almost fondly. "Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware." 

"I'm not hungry." Dean moves towards the food and beer, poking the top of one of the buns but doesn't pick it up. "Where's Sam?"

“Sam is… elsewhere. But safe.” 

"Safe, my ass," Dean grumbles, rubbing his throat. He glances at the only door in the room. "Well, it's _not_ been nice chatting, so I think I'm gonna head out. Got shit to do," he says as he reaches out to turn the doorknob.

The door doesn’t budge. 

"No," Cas says with infuriating calmness. 

_Cas officially sucks._

Dean takes out his phone and dials Sam's number. Straight to voicemail. Fuck. 

"Hey, it's me. Uh...," Dean clears his throat. "Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beatdown. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not Dad. We're brothers. You know, we're family. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry." 

Dean hangs up and glares at Cas. After a few seconds, he heads over to one of the numerous figurines and tips it deliberately. It falls to the ground and shatters. Good. He'll just have to keep being annoying until these stupid fucking angels re-think their brilliant kidnapping idea. 

Cas sighs. "What are you hoping to achieve with your behavior?” 

"I need you to take me to see Sam," Dean says seriously. "Or I'm breaking out of here." He doesn’t wait for Cas to answer. Instead, Dean runs full speed at the door. Maybe he just needs to hit it with a bit more force -  

"That won't happen,” Cas replies. The door completely disappears. "You swore your obedience. So obey." 

"Fuck!" Dean nearly falls on his ass in an effort not to hit the wall. "There's something I gotta talk to him about. Come on, Cas. Make it snappy!"

"Your demands will do you no favors," Cas says. 

"Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes with Sam -- that's all I need.” 

“No. It's too dangerous. And I'm only following orders, Dean. The most important one was to take you to the Green Room and don't let you out under any circumstances." 

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it." Dean pauses, wetting his too-dry lips. "What if I... did something for it? If you took me to see Sam, what if I... gave you something in return?" 

Cas’s eyes flicker in interest. “Like what?” 

"Please." Dean's breath hitches and he drops down to his knees. After a few heartbeats, he crawls over to Cas. "I'll kiss your fucking feet if I have to." 

“Keep going,” Cas breathes. 

Dean nuzzles Cas's legs when he’s close enough. "I'll lay down like a good little Stepford bitch and let you touch me. I'll -- I'll touch you. Just... please. Tell me you'll take me away from here, that you'll let me talk to Sam afterward." 

Cas licks his lips, his eyes a shade darker than they were before. "You said something about kissing my feet.” 

Dean and his stupid mouth. 

"Okay." His face flames as he nods then dips his head, tentatively brushing his lips against Cas's shoes.

"Lick it,” Cas says in a tone that cannot be ignored or denied. 

The light in the Green Room changes, it’s nearly snuffed out and Dean's stomach twists in unease. He takes a deep, cleansing breath and starts kitten licking Cas's boots like he might a clit or the tip of a cock.

"Good boy," Cas purrs. He waits a moment before stepping back. "Get up. I want you to take off your clothes."

"So. Bootlicking, huh? Didn't take you for one that cares so little about shit being sanitary." 

"Sanitation won't be an issue with us. Hurry up." 

"Okay! I'm on it, damn." Dean shivers as he stands up and has to admit, at least to himself, that he’s fucking scared. He keeps his eyes on Cas as he removes his clothes one piece at a time. "Who have you fucked? You told me you've had sex before.” 

"Does it matter?" Cas asks, eyes locked on Dean's movements. 

Dean wets his lips and shrugs awkwardly. "Not really? I was just curious if it was anyone I knew." He kicks his pants and underwear off, leaving him naked. 

“Don’t worry. I've been quite captivated by you."

Dean swallows thickly. "Ah... right. How silly of me.” 

Cas circles Dean a few times. He stares longer than necessary, and Dean can’t help but believe it’s just to see him squirm. “I want you to get on the bed. Facedown, ass up."

Dean hesitates, frowning. "You don't... uh. You don't wanna see my face?" 

"For now, no,” Cas replies. He nods in the direction of the bed, signaling Dean to move.

Dean wanders towards the bed, climbing onto it. He arches his ass high in the air and Cas comes up behind Dean. After a moment, he slides a hand along Dean's left ass cheek before his nails bite deep into the flesh of it. 

"Man, you're just... really going for it, huh?" Dean asks, trying to use humor and silliness to cope with the borderline humiliation. 

“Yes," Cas says before spreading Dean's cheeks and leans in to lick Dean's hole.

"F-fuck, Cas. That... that can’t taste good." Dean moans and buries his head into one of the many pillows on the bed. 

“Does it _feel_ good?” 

"Does it matter?" 

Cas licks at Dean’s rim a few more times. “Yes.” 

"Well, it's not the worst feeling in the world. Better than Hell." 

"You enjoy it.” 

“No," Dean replies weakly, scooting forward as he attempts to get away from Cas's tongue on instinct. 

"No?" Cas grabs Dean by the hips and drags him back in place, back where Cas wants him. 

Dean cringes and lifts his ass high in the air again. "I just think you're wrong about me.” 

“I’m not.” Cas licks into Dean again and slides two fingers along his perineum. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying myself," Cas replies. He cups Dean's balls, squeezing gently before giving Dean’s cock a teasing stroke. 

Dean shivers. "I still don't get why you got me on my knees.” 

"You’ve wanted to see a woman's ass in the air, presented just for you, I assume?” 

"I guess," Dean says, even though the answer is more like hell yes. Or, at least, it used to be. 

Sooner than Dean expects, Cas pats his ass. “You can get on your back now.” 

Dean obeys, chewing his lips as he watches Cas with wide eyes. His legs are trembling and no matter how many cleansing breathes Dean takes, he can’t remain calm. He has no roadmap. He’s lost. With Cas, Dean’s out of control. He never _was_ in control. 

Cas shrugs off his trench coat and removes his tie. After a few agonizing moments, he uses it to bind Dean's wrists together and places them over his head. Then he presses between Dean’s shaking legs and devours his mouth. 

"What's with the tie? Couldn't you just use your angel mojo to hold me down?” 

"You complain too much. I like the aesthetic of the tie,” Cas rasps before kissing Dean again. 

“You're weird. And I'm not complaining, I'm asking questions."

Cas rocks his hips forward and Dean notices Cas’s hard dick pressing insistently against him. “I want to hear you make more noises for me.” 

Dean says nothing. 

Cas lays nipping kisses along Dean's jawline and Dean whines. "Will you admit that you enjoy my touch now?" he asks as his fingers close around Dean’s aching cock. 

"Will you hurt me if I don't?" Dean mindlessly rolls up into Cas's fingers.

“No.” 

"Then I'd rather not say," Dean says with difficulty, humping Cas's hand. 

Cas rubs his mouth down Dean's neck, sucking hickey after hickey into Dean’s sensitive skin. 

“Cas," Dean keens, gently tugging at the tie that keeps his hands together above his head.

"Yes?" Cas moves to Dean’s sternum next. He pauses before licking and sucking on Dean's nipples. 

“Nothing. I was just caught off guard."

"I want you to tell me how much you enjoy my touch. I want to hear you moan in pleasure. Stop holding back." Cas inches down towards Dean’s belly.

Dean opens his mouth to speak but finds he can’t. He’s left floundering. 

Cas smiles up at Dean but, like usual, it doesn’t look right. “I can start. Would you like that? Should I lose myself in you?” Cas waits for a few beats before dipping his tongue into Dean’s belly button. 

Dean chases Cas’s tongue, his body hungry for it. "I won’t object.” 

"I want to milk your prostate." Cas kisses his way to one of Dean's hip bones, dragging his teeth over it. “But I can wait. There are other ways to lavish you with pleasure.” 

Dean’s stomach twists in uncertainty. 

Cas smirks up at Dean before opening his mouth and swallows Dean down to the base. Dean cries out, his eyes pricking with tears at the intensity of the sensations he’s feeling.

Cas stays there, sucking around the base of Dean's cock as a thin tendril of _something_ caresses his hole. 

_Nope, I don't like this. That's definitely not a finger._

"What the fuck is that?" Dean yelps, squirming. Trying to get away from the foreign feeling.

Cas doesn't immediately answer Dean's question. Instead, he slowly takes Dean apart with his wicked mouth on Dean's cock. He's not sure how long it takes for Cas to pull away, Dean just knows that when Cas does, Dean's shaking with pure need.

"My grace," Cas says. 

"Why?"

Cas’s grace slips _inside_ of Dean in reply. 

"Cas," Dean keens. He's had enough of Cas's tie so he yanks his wrists apart, freeing himself. Immediately, he buries his hands in Cas's hair. "It's so... much."

"That's the whole point, Dean. I can make you come untouched like this." 

Dean tugs on a handful of Cas's hair. "So do it."

"Excuse me?" Cas pulls back, giving Dean a sharp look. 

"You don't want to?" Dean asks, ready to run even though he's trapped with nowhere to go. 

Cas digs into Dean's thighs, effectively keeping him in place. "No, I want to. But I _don't_ appreciate being told to do it. I want to hear you _ask_ for it." 

"No way." 

_I don't beg._

"I didn't say beg, Dean, I said ask nicely," Cas replies, as if he'd read Dean's thoughts.  "I _could_ always stop and leave…” 

The 'and not take you to Sam' hovers in the air, unspoken but understood. 

"You wouldn't."

"Do you want to test me?"

Maybe under different circumstances - but not when Dean has Sam to worry about. 

"Look, Cas. I'm trying here. I just... I don't know how to ask the way you want because I've always been the one in control with previous partners. You're gonna have to teach me what to do and what to say. I'm not good with words."

"Ask me what you want like you'd ask a pretty waitress at a diner for a bacon cheeseburger."

Dean sits up and touches Cas's lips. "Please, Cas. I... I." He takes a cleansing breath and switches gears. "Would you take your shirt off for me?” 

"You want that?"

"Yes." Dean nips at Cas's lower lip. "Just your shirt."

"You can do it," Cas rasps. 

"Okay," Dean groans softly and fumbles with Cas's buttons one by one, dropping kisses on Cas's skin as more and more of his bare chest becomes visible. 

Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair. "I like your noises.” 

"So you keep saying." Soon, Cas's shirt is fully unbuttoned and Dean pushes it off. He circles one of Cas's nipples with a single finger. "How would you feel about switching this up a bit for the grand finale?"

"That would depend on what you have in mind." 

"Well..." Dean rubs his thumb over Cas's other nipple. "I was thinking I could come while on top of you? Straddle you while you do that weird thing with your grace?" 

"Why?" 

"Because it would be hot. I wanna come on you, Cas. Is that a crime now?" 

Cas places his fingertips on Dean's skull. It kicks up memories of the Vulcan mind meld but it's way less cool and far more terrifying given the simmering darkness in Cas's eyes. 

"You aren't in charge here," Cas finally states as he removes his fingers. "I am. So beg me for it - depending on how well you do, you may get your wish." 

"I hate this." 

"No you don't. Go on. Fight for what you _really_ want." 

"I really wanna come. That's what I want. Please, Cas."

"There we go. Was that so hard? Say it again."

Dean whines and strokes his dick a couple of times. "Please make me come. Give me your grace. Please."

Cas lays down on the bed. “Come here, Dean." Cas pats his lap, drawing attention to his hard cock pressing against his slacks. "Before I change my mind." 

Seconds later, Dean straddles Cas, biting his lip as he brushes against Cas's clothed hard-on. "Thank you."

Cas runs his hands up Dean's thighs and rolls his hips, pressing his clothed cock against Dean's ass. 

“Can I have your grace now, please? I wanna come so bad. My dick fucking aches."

Cas tilts his head to the side as his grace slips back into Dean's ass. It presses against Dean's prostate, flicking as Cas's fingers dig deeper into Dean's skin. Hard enough to bruise. "You think mine doesn’t?” 

"Fuck!" There has to be something deeply and horribly wrong with Dean because the intensity with which Cas is watching him is scary, sure - but it’s also _hot_. As is the rough treatment. Cas's biting grip. "I’m not saying yours doesn't hurt. I'm just hoping you'll show me mercy."

Cas hums in approval and his grace fucking _vibrates_ against Dean’s prostate. 

"Cas!" Dean sobs his release, making a mess all over Cas's chest and damn near blacks out.

“Gorgeous,” Cas says after Dean’s come down from his high. He reaches up and grips Dean's chin in his fingers. “Now clean up your mess." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Any thoughts on what's gonna happen next or on what’s transpired so far? Do you think I’m missing any tags that might be helpful for future readers? 
> 
> I’d apologize for the Sam and Cas scenes but I love Sammy too much for that to be genuine. So, I’ll say instead that I hope you guys enjoy that he’s been included on some level so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the new tags and make sure you're okay with them. More specifically, the humiliation, crying, and non-con spanking tags. Seriously. If you are squicked/triggered by such content and you read this chapter anyway, I can't be held accountable for how it impacts you. 
> 
> End scene contains a wee bit of 5.01 shenanigans. 
> 
> Okay, darkfic lovelies! Enjoy the awfulness to all who have stayed.

After Dean cleans up his own come with his tongue, he's left alone. It causes hope to fill Dean's chest. Maybe this is it. Maybe he'd done enough, pleased Cas enough, and he'll be taken to Sam.

When hours pass, though, it becomes clear that freedom isn't happening. Not yet.

For yet another time, Dean takes out his phone and dials Sam's number. Only static answers.

"You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone."

Dean flinches and turns to look at Cas. "What are you gonna do to Sam?"

"Nothing," Cas replies simply from his spot on the bed, posture relaxed.

"What happened to letting me out of here? I did what you wanted. I'm tired of this stupid ass room."

Cas's eyes flash in anger and he sits up from his reclined position. "Be careful, Dean. I'm becoming very tired of your attitude. You have not fulfilled your part of the bargain."

Dean's heartbeat skips in fear but he raises his chin in defiance anyway. "How do you figure? I did exactly what you asked. You are the one who left me alone."

"I did. You see, the world does not revolve around _you_. I had something that needed my attention,” Cas says as he gets up and walks towards Dean. He crowds Dean up against the wall and grips Dean's jaw.

Much to Dean's embarrassment and dismay, he whimpers as his legs threaten to give out. "I offered you something. _Me_. I came up with the idea. _Me_. I said I'd let you touch me - and I did. I did exactly that. And then you left before anything else could happen. So you can knock it off with your revisionist bullshit. It wasn't my fault."

“I'm getting sick of your disrespectful tone." Cas’s eyes glow faintly with grace as his fingers tighten their hold on Dean’s face.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? Because keeping me away from Sam makes me as good as dead anyway."

Cas turns, pulling Dean with him towards the bed. "So dramatic. You need an attitude adjustment." When they get to the bed, Cas sits down on the edge. "Unbutton your pants."

Dean stiffens and covers his ass with his hands protectively. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I said so,” Cas growls out in a warning tone.

Dean's breath hitches and he relents, shakily undoing his pants and shoving them down below the swell of his ass along with his underwear. "There. Happy?"

Cas pulls Dean onto his lap. "Oh, so you _can_ behave,” Cas says and brings his hand down hard on Dean's bare ass.

"Cas!" Dean yelps and squirms. "You really think a spanking is gonna fix my attitude, huh? I feel sorry for you."

"We will see where your attitude is at when I'm finished." Cas hits Dean again.

Dean's toes curl and he winces at the blow. "Nice. Real cocky there, Cas."

Cas continues, landing smack after smack until Dean’s ass is smarting.

"You’re such a fucking brat. I honestly don't know how God chose you to be the righteous man,” Cas says after a few more slaps. "Dean, the high school dropout. No wonder your father used you like a tool. No wonder Sam left you for Stanford. Tell me, Dean, what are you good for?”

Dean inhales sharply and his eyes start to burn. It's like Cas knows exactly where to poke and prod, exactly what his insecurities are. "Fuck you, Cas," he says shakily as tears drip down his cheeks. "Fuck you!"

"You had one job. Take care of Sam - and even in this you fail spectacularly."

"Shut up!" Dean tries to swallow back a sob before it can be heard but it doesn’t work. "I... Everything I do is for Sam. Everything. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"The words of a man who wants to continue his spanking,” Cas says and strikes Dean's balls.

"We're done!" Dean’s sobbing openly now, the intensity of his cries shaking his whole body. "We're done you soulless son of a bitch!"

"Oh? Is that what you think?”

"Yeah. I don't want you anymore," Dean says, hating himself because he knows right away it’s a lie.

"That means you wanted me to begin with."

Dean flushes and squirms on Cas's lap. "Well that's not really news to you, is it? You have told me pretty consistently that I want you."

“And you have finally taken it to heart?" Cas brings his hand down fast and heavy on Dean’s cheeks, alternating between them.

"Yes," Dean whines, his ass stinging like hell. The word falls out of his mouth before he can even think of stopping it.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me?"

“Yeah," Dean rasps. "I'm okay now."

Cas rubs Dean's sore ass. "Your skin is so pretty when it's flushed this red."

Dean gasps, lifting into Cas's hand. "Do you still wanna come?"

"Yes.”

"How?" Dean asks, his heart rate speeding up.

"I want you to ride my cock."

Dean swallows thickly. He really, really hopes he'll get fingerfucked first but it doesn’t feel safe to ask. "What about lube?"

Cas presses his fingers against Dean's hole. "Don't worry about lube. I have no problem conjuring it."

Seconds later, lube is on Dean’s ass.

Dean's hole clenches and his stomach flutters with nerves. "I... I don't know what to say," he pants.

"Say yes.”

"Do I have to ride you?" Dean asks, glancing up at Cas. "I'm a little self-conscious I'll do it wrong."

"You've had women ride you in the past, I’m sure," Cas states. "Just imitate them."

"Okay," Dean says and averts his gaze. He rolls his hips teasingly. "You gonna get your finger in there?"

Cas presses his finger inside Dean, his conjured lube slicking the way. "There we go."

"Fuck," Dean gasps and his hips jerk up to meet Cas's movement. "That's... Not so bad."

“Just wait.” Cas touches the deliciously sensitive place inside Dean.

“God,” Dean keens, his hole squeezing rhythmically on Cas's finger.

“Such pretty sounds for me."

Dean gazes up at Cas again. "Thought you'd be used to the noises by now."

"I don't think I could ever get used to them,” Cas replies as he teases another finger along Dean's rim.

"Give it to me. Please," Dean begs, lifting into Cas's finger. "I want it."

“Well, when you beg like that, how can I say no,” Cas says and presses a second finger in.

Dean whimpers, trying to relax his ass. "Do I gotta stay on your lap like this?"

“Where would you rather be?" Cas asks. He pumps his fingers in and out gently.

"On my hands and knees?" Dean offers, worrying his lip through his teeth.

Cas pulls his fingers out of Dean and pats his tender ass. "Get on the bed and show me your sweet little hole."

Normally, that might make Dean a bit embarrassed and squirmy. But right now the tug to obey is stronger than anything. "Yes, Cas," he pants and makes himself comfortable on the bed, presenting his hole for Cas by spreading his cheeks apart.

Cas moves up behind him, draping over Dean's back. He brings his mouth to Dean's ear as he presses two fingers back inside. "I'm going to ruin you, Dean Winchester."

"You sound really sure of yourself," Dean says, his whole body quaking. He hadn't expected Cas to lay on top of him like this and it’s overwhelming, to say the least.

"Do you doubt me?" Cas asks, pressing Dean's prostate again, lighting it up with electricity.

"Fuck," Dean yelps. "I don't know what I think. I just know you feel really good."

Cas drags his teeth along Dean's shoulder then starts nipping his way down Dean's spine. He pushes another finger against Dean's rim.

Dean whines, he can’t help it. "Is it gonna hurt when you fuck me? I feel so full already."

"It will at first." Cas works a third finger into Dean.

If Cas wasn't draped over him, this is the part he might be tempted to try and crawl away again. That stunt hadn't worked earlier though, and it wouldn't work now. "What's so nice about asses, anyway? They're kinda nasty."

"What's so nice about a vulva?”

"They're soft and sweet. Responsive. I love licking up a girl's come and sucking on her clit. I cannot say the same about an ass."

"Your ass cheeks are round and plump. _Divine_. And I love eating come out of my lovers’ holes. Sounds about the same to me."

Dean coughs awkwardly. "The taste isn't even remotely the same, though."

"Did you forget what I am so easily?" Cas pulls on Dean’s rim, stretching him even further.

"Cas," Dean keens, rubbing his face against the bed. "Cas, c'mon."

"Feeling desperate for my cock, hmm?"

"Yeah, enough with the fingers. I want the rest. Don't you?"

"What do you say, Dean?"

"Please. Please, please, please."

With that, Cas removes his fingers from Dean's hole, slicks up his cock, and enters Dean slowly with a moan.

A few tears slip from Dean's eyes. It fucking _hurts_. But it’s the kind of hurt he knows he'll want more of sooner or later. "What happened to wanting me to ride you?"

"I still want that. But it will be easier for you to adjust in this position."

"I find that difficult to believe," Dean says, shaking. His hands clench the sheets. Like he might be swept away and lost forever if he doesn't.

"Give it a little time,” Cas says, caressing Dean’s cock.

Dean groans and humps Cas's hand. "Now that’s nice. I like your hand on my dick."

Cas hums and gives a small thrust before his hand closes possessively around Dean's balls. "I bet you do."

"Ow, fuck," Dean hisses and starts to wiggle. "Not gonna jack me?"

"Not yet.”

"Can I touch myself until you decide to take over?"

"Will it help?"

"Yes. Otherwise, I might go soft on you."

Cas shifts his hand back to Dean's cock and starts slowly jacking him.

Dean whines, grinding against Cas's hand before pushing back onto his cock, lazily fucking himself on it. "That's better. Thank you."

Not long after that, far too soon, in fact, Cas rolls his hips in earnest and sinks teeth sink into Dean's shoulder.

"Cas!" Dean yelps, more tears leaking from his eyes. "C-Cas, buddy, you're gonna keep it slow, right?"

“Touch yourself,” Cas demands as he caresses the edge of Dean's stretched hole.

Dean does as he’s told and begins pumping his cock, hoping he can stay hard. He can only imagine how angry Cas might be if Dean went soft. A sigh of relief leaves Dean's mouth when the pain in his ass lessens. It isn't gone. He still has a dick in his inexperienced ass, after all, but it’s manageable. "Thanks, Cas," he breathes out shakily, assuming that Cas healed his sore hole.

Cas rolls his hips again, harder this time. He moans and rubs his face along the small of Dean's back. "So tight and hot and perfect."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Dean's thighs tremble as he does his damndest to keep his ass in the air. "And you're so big. I can feel you everywhere. It's so much."

Cas pulls out of Dean and taps his ass. "Ride me," he demands harshly.

Dean frowns at Cas a little as he straddles him, rubbing his ass along Cas's cock. "You know, for a guy who's fucking me you sure are cranky," he muses before slowly sinking down onto Cas's length with a choked whine.

"If you think I'm cranky, you’re reading me wrong."

"Really? You're not cranky?" Dean asks, clenching his hole on Cas's cock as he spoke. "How do you feel then?"

"Pleased. I feel so much pleasure. You're pleasing me, Dean."

Dean's breath hitches and he starts swiveling his hips. "I'm glad I don't completely suck at this."

"You're perfect. You were made for this." Cas bucks up into Dean.

"What?" Dean sputters, shaking his head. "I was not! Fucking one guy does not make me 'made for this.'"

"I disagree. I had to rebuild your body piece by piece. Cell by cell you are mine. Therefore, you are made for me. For this."

"Uh." Dean's pulse speeds up, his nerves getting to him once more. "Interesting," he says lamely and begins rolling his hips in earnest.

"Good boy. Ride me harder. Faster."

Dean worries his lip through his teeth and does his best to obey, trembling as he bounces on Cas's dick, leaning forward and placing his hands on Cas's chest for leverage. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes," Cas breathes. His fingers sink into Dean's hips as if Cas is intent on leaving bruises.

Dean shivers and nods. "I'm trying."

"Keep going. I'm close."

Dean speeds up as fast as he dares, fucking himself hard on Cas's dick. "Come in me. I wanna feel it."

Cas leans up to kiss Dean, dominating his mouth. He grips Dean's ass hard and slams him down on his cock. With a strangled noise, Cas comes. He shifts his mouth to bite hard on Dean's neck before sucking another hickey there, too. Cas has been marking Dean up _a lot_ since holding him captive in the Green Room. "Are you going to come for me again?" Cas asks, touching Dean's dick.

"Keep doing what you’re doing to me and we'll see," Dean pants, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Watch who you're bossing around, Dean."

"Use your hand, please. Or put your mouth on my cock," Dean breathes, bending down to nuzzle Cas's cheek. "Please, please, please. It would make me really happy."

"There you go." Cas purrs and continues to pump Dean’s cock.

“Cas, Cas, Cas,” Dean chants as he shoots his load.

“Beautiful.”

Dean melts onto Cas's chest when he comes down from his high, exhausted. Cas rolls them so Cas is on top. Covering Dean with his whole body. Owning Dean in a different way.

Dean drifts off soon after.

 

* * *

 

Dean's not sure how much time goes by. What he does know for sure is he's shaken awake by Cas. "Get dressed."

After he’s dressed, Cas grabs Dean and with a flutter of wings they leave the Green Room. When Dean opens his eyes again, he's on a plane - with Sam.

And Cas is nowhere to be found.

"What the hell?" Dean looks at his brother. Sammy seems just as astounded as Dean feels. "I fucking hate planes."

"I know."

Dean drops his head down near his knees and tries to breathe. "What happened, Sammy? While we were apart?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Sam?" Dean shoots his brother an irritated look. "I'm this close to losing my fucking mind because we're in a goddamn plane. I need a distraction, dude. Seriously.”

They probably shouldn't be talking about this here but passengers don't seem aware of their conversation, which makes Dean a little bit more bold than he otherwise would be.

"Uh... yeah... I just…” Sam's voice trails off as his eyes well up with tears.

Dean sits up then, going into Big Brother Mode. "Sammy?" He reaches out and ruffles Sam's hair. "That bad, huh? Let's find you some dorky rabbit food shit when we touch down. That ought to cheer you up."

"Yeah... Yeah... A diner for a burger or-" He glances at Dean's neck. "What's that?"

"Dammit," Dean grumbles and covers Cas's marks with his hand. He averts his eyes and feels like freaking the hell out again. What he'd done... Dean never wants to lose control like that again. Next time, he'd tell Cas 'no' or die trying. He had to -

"When did this happen? How?"

"Not too long ago. I just got dropped off. Tried to call you and I tried to leave on my own - but nothing worked, Sammy."

"You tried to call? Dean, you-" Sam wets his lips, mouth twitching with emotion. "You did call and you left a message on my phone.”

"Yeah," Dean says, frowning. He leans closer to Sam. "I tried. You didn't answer, so I left a message. Told you that we're brothers, we're family, and that won't change."

"That's not what I heard,” Sam rasps, his voice quiet and broken.

Dean cards his fingers through Sam's hair, trying to ignore his frantic heartbeat. Being up in the air... he's pretty sure it's worse than being trapped in the Green Room with Cas. The only thing that's helping is that he's got Sammy to focus on. "Well, in that case, whatever you heard wasn't right.”

"You said I was a freak, a vampire... You said you were done with me. That I was a-" His voice cuts off as he swallows a sob. "A monster."

"I promise you - I didn't say any of that. I don't know how it happened, I don't know if it was angels or demons - but it wasn't me.”

"You swear?” Tears fall from Sam's eyes.

"I swear on my life, Sam."

"Dean I... I did something really bad."

"Let's wait until we've landed for you to tell me," Dean decides, his stomach twisting. "I don't have the energy to handle more bad news right now. My nerves are fucking shot."

Sam nods, more tears falling. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean huffs and pulls back slightly so he can look at Sam's face. "Come on, Sam. Gimme a smile or something.”

Sam's eyes fall to Dean's neck again. "So, you and Cas..."

Dean inhales sharply and shakes his head. "It's nothing. I'm not into him.”

“Kinda seems like you are, Dean.”

“How did you know it was him, anyway?”

“Lucky guess,” Sam says, shrugging. “So, it’s not serious?”

How the fuck is he supposed to explain to Sam what he barely understands himself? He can't. "I can't take it back, but I'd rather not think about it or do it again. So, not really? I certainly don’t want it to be.”

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm -" Dean starts to lie but is interrupted by the plane being knocked off-kilter. The plane fills with screams. Oxygen masks drop down. Sam and Dean put theirs on and a white light outside grows blinding. There's a high pitched noise and it's killing Dean's ears.

_Cas, Cas, Cas. Save us. Please._

Nothing. Cas doesn't show up. He doesn't answer.

Dean’s fingers curl around Sam's hand as he prepares to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this even considered a cliffhanger when it kinda happened on the show? I don't think it counts. But if anyone is upset: neither Sam or Dean die. It's all good. 
> 
> Friendly reminder that Sam's just as much of a victim in this story as Dean is. 
> 
> Thoughts? Hopes? Theories? Have I missed any tags? Tell me the things!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wee bit of 5.01 and then it derails quite a bit. 
> 
> This is the longest chapter of dark destiel to date (5k! huzzah!) and I’m both excited and terrified to share it with you all. Check out the new tags (and read the author’s notes) if you have squicks or triggers, please. 
> 
> Just a heads up: Cas cuts himself with his angel blade in this chapter. It’s not sexual and it also isn’t done for self-harming/punishment - it serves a very specific purpose. 
> 
> Please also be warned that Dean and Cas fuck again - but this time, Sam’s in the room when it happens. He’s sleeping/unconscious so he has no idea what’s going on, obviously, but I figure that it’s still important to give you guys a heads up in case that’s too much for someone. 
> 
> Check the notes at the end of this chapter if you’d like spoilers on the nature of the messy dynamics that happen here. 
> 
> Onward!

Lucifer is free. _Free._

The world has officially gone to shit. Well, it had already been shit but not quite this flavor of it. Dean had gotten a taste of it when he'd come back from Hell but this? Lucifer walking the earth takes the cake.

And what is Dean doing with this new information? Not a damn thing. His plans for the night besides getting his hands on a goddamn rental car involves booze.

Lots and lots of booze.

 

* * *

 

_"—and Governor O'Malley urged calm saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown."_

"Change the station," Dean says.

It's black as pitch outside, damn near impossible to see anything. Probably not the best time to be driving but there isn't much of a choice.

Sam pokes a button on the radio.

_"—Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area—"_

Sam switches stations again.

_"—announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear—"_

Again.

_"—a series of tremors—"_

And again.

_"—swine flu—"_

Sam turns off the radio, shakes his head and sighs.

Silence.

"Dean, look-"

Well, that didn't take long.

"Don't say anything." Dean pauses and glances at Sam. "It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?"

It's not okay. It's so far from okay. So, why does Dean say it? Force of habit, maybe. It's like clockwork. An automatic response. When they were kids, Dean ran to Sam when dad couldn't or wouldn't; he tended to physical wounds. This is a wound too but another, trickier variety.

Bandages, antiseptic, or stitches won't work this time, though.

It won't work for either of them.

"Yeah, okay." Sam's reply is like clockwork, too.

They aren't okay. And, deep down, both of them know it.

 

* * *

 

_Cas, can you please come to me? If you’re not too busy. Please. I’ve got something I need to tell you and it’s bad._

It’s not Dean praying to Cas, unfortunately - it’s Sam. Because of this, he doesn’t come as soon as he’s called. He waits until the prayers become a bit more insistent. A bit more pleading. And when he _does_ appear in front of Sam? Well, Sam looks as pathetic as he’d sounded in Cas’s head.

No. He looks worse.

It almost makes Cas feel bad... almost. But he can work with this. Cas _has_ been looking for ways to punish Dean. He’d been on the plane with Sam and Dean. He’d watched over them. Waited. He’d heard the conversation, the lies Dean had told. He’d heard Dean say _it won’t happen again._

Sam's prayer came at the perfect time.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam rubs his fingers along the Bible in his hands absently as he shifts on the lumpy looking motel mattress. He stares up at Cas, wet-eyed. "I did what you asked. I killed Lilith. It - it didn't stop Lucifer. I'm sure you heard the news by now but - he's free. I freed him. And now Dean can barely look at me."

Sam’s pain is palpable. It fills up the room. There’s no need to look inside Sam’s head for answers because it’s laid out for Cas to see in Sam’s words and eyes.

"It’s true... You _did_ do what I asked. It’s extraordinarily unfortunate that your efforts were for naught." He already knows that Dean’s relationship with Sam is worse for wear, that it’s _been_ that way and Sam accidentally freeing Lucifer only aggravated it.

It pleases Cas to no end.

A few tears slip from Sam's eyes and he clutches the Bible to his chest. "You said if I did what you asked you'd be happy. You don't look very happy, Cas. How can I fix this?”

"I'm very pleased that you did what I asked - but Lucifer walking the earth? It’s a disaster."

 _"Splendor and majesty are before him; strength and joy are in his dwelling place,"_ Sam says faintly and the Bible he’s been holding like a precious thing falls from his hands and onto the floor. “I’m sorry.”

The Bible quote speaks of God and yet Sam is saying it to Cas. As if referring to _him_ as Sam’s god. Cas tries not to smirk as he moves closer and picks up the fallen Bible. He waits a few seconds and hands it back to Sam. Cas doesn't step away. "Be careful, Sam. You’re dangerously close to blasphemy. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Despite Cas’s words, he silently nudges for Sam to continue - not that it takes much coaxing.

“I don’t care. _Let them praise your great and awesome name,”_ Sam says, his voice cracking with emotion. He doesn't tell Cas to give him space, not like Dean would. If anything, Sam leans _closer._ “I want - I want to feel clean. I’m worried I’ll never feel clean again. I need to do penance. Something. I need help.”

There it is. Cas's opening. There had been times when Cas viewed Sam as an annoyance. Something that he should simply wipe clean from the earth. But now, he is satisfied with his decision not to. Sam is so desperate. Pitiful at best. But he's also a very powerful tool.

"There is a way to cleanse yourself. I can help."

"How? How can you help me?" Sam whispers. Cas doesn't even need to say it - Sam falls to his knees. There isn't quite enough room and Sam squishes Cas's feet. He tries to move off of Cas's shoes but his back hits the bed. Nowhere to go. Sam gazes up at Cas, unsure.

Cas shuffles back a few inches and Sam slides off his feet but remains on the floor. Cas hisses. He has to admit that he would _kill_ for Dean to behave like this. "Have you had any blood cravings lately, Sam?"

Sam worries his lip between his teeth, nodding. "I had to drink a lot of blood to kill Lilith. I thought I was okay but... I don't know."

This is Cas's best idea yet. He can keep Sam’s mind occupied. He can give him new urges and a new focus. Keep him out of Cas and Dean's business.

"You don't know if you’re okay?"

Sam presses his head against Cas's lower abdomen. It isn't sexual and more like he’s looking for comfort. Like a young child might seek the loving arms of their parent. "I'm not okay," he admits miserably. "I'll do anything to be okay. Please tell me what to do. What do I need to do?”

"My blood will purify you.”

“I have to drink it?”

"Yes, Sam."

Sam keeps his head snug against Cas's abdomen. "That sounds really intimate. But I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want."

Cas’s other hand slips into Sam's hair. "It doesn't have to be intimate.”

Sam pulls back slightly, gazing up at Cas and licks his lips. "Do I get your blood now?"

"Yes. You can have it whenever you want… within reason, of course.” Sam has no idea what angel blood will do to him. None. But here he is ready to consume it just because Cas has offered it to him. It’s easy, so damn easy to get Sam Winchester to do anything these days. Cas isn’t bending Sam’s mind to his will, not at this moment. Sam is _following him_ without question.

Sam's tongue flicks against his teeth, mouth parting. "I want it. Please, Cas."

“As you wish.” Cas draws out his angel blade. He gives Sam time to watch the knife before he presses the weapon against his skin. The blade sinks through layers of skin like butter. Neither Cas or Sam breathe as blood seeps out of the fresh cut. Then, he presents his wrist to Sam.

Sam lets out a soft groan and laps up every morsel of blood that he can find before dragging his tongue along the cut sweetly, almost in apology before trying to wiggle the wound further apart in an attempt to get more. _"I spread out my hands to you; I thirst for you like a parched land,"_ he breathes against Cas's wrist.

"Good boy, Sam,” Cas says as Sam drinks. "Should I have cut deeper?"

"Maybe," Sam says and runs his mouth along the wound, coating his lips in a thin layer of blood.

Cas curls his fingers in Sam's hair and pulls him off his wrist. He draws his blade again and cuts deeper, further up his forearm before giving his arm back to Sam.

 _"... my lips will glorify you. I will praise you as long as I live, and in your name I will lift up my hands,"_ Sam gasps, his lips ghosting along the wound.

Cas sighs softly. If only Dean were so sweet all the time. It’s a fucking tragedy. In time, though. Cas lived an unimaginable amount of time without Dean. He can slow down to tame Dean properly and shape him into what will suit Cas best.

Sam lets out needy little noises as he drinks from Cas. Because of this, Cas feels a brief feeling of surprise when Sam Winchester lets go.

"I should probably stop."

“Why’s that?” Cas asks, success bubbling up inside him. Sam’s cheeks are flushed. His breathing has quickened considerably. Telltale signs that he’s hungry for more already.

"I've just... Had my fill," Sam lies and worries his bottom lip through his teeth. "This is going to sound selfish and awful. I'm sure you have very important things to do but would you like to stay here with me?"

“I can,” Cas says simply.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Should... um. I should probably give you space, right? Dean might get the wrong impression if he sees me like this."

Cas hums and sits in one of the chairs near the corner of the shitty little room. “Come here, Sam.”

Sam obediently crawls over to Cas. "And do what? What do you want me to do?"

"If you want more blood, you can have it. Dean and I are very close friends, that's all. He won't mind should he walk in." Cas strokes Sam's face when he is close enough.

"I saw the marks on Dean's neck. If you're friends, you're friends that have fucked,” Sam says, leaning into Cas’s hand.

"Yes... We have had sex,” Cas replies. His wound has already healed so Cas re-opens it for Sam in an attempt to distract him.

Sam lets out a pitiful moan as he eyes the cut. "I knew it."

"You want it badly, don't you?"

“Yes.”

Cas has no interest in Sam apart from using him but he is still thrilled at Sam’s reactions. “You are being so good for me,” he murmurs to encourage Sam's behavior and lowers his wrist to Sam's mouth.

"It's all I want. To be good." The ‘for you’ is left unsaid but hangs in the air all the same.

This time, Sam takes a different approach and wraps his mouth around the wound. When he sucks out the blood, it’s far less restrained.

Cas makes no move to stop Sam. Why would he? His plan is working.

Sam is coming undone and Cas can _use_ it.

 

* * *

 

Dean walks up to his motel door, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Getting drunk is the biggest thing on his to-do list tonight. He'll figure out the rest later. He opens the door and sees a cheap, stained carpet that still smells like cigarettes. Water stains on the walls.

Home sweet home.

Or not.

The hair on his arms stand on end as his body and brain get the memo: it’s not just him and Sam in the room. It’s not a stranger, it’s not a supernatural creature that Dean needs to gank, which he supposes is a small mercy. But it’s _Cas_ and that’s not the worst of it - Sam is on his knees. Sam is on his knees with his head in _Cas's_ lap. He'd almost think Cas is getting sucked off except that Cas isn't moaning or speaking to Sam and Sam's head isn't bobbing. Sam is as still as a statue and it’s goddamn terrifying. The whole scene is right out of a nightmare.

"What the fuck?" Dean says and quickly shuts the door. "Cas, what's going on?"

Cas raises an eyebrow at Dean and continues stroking Sam's hair. "Sam and I are bonding.”

Dean grits his teeth and slams his bottle of whiskey down on the table, despite fear and anxiety eating at him. It’s always so much easier to show anger rather than the deeper, truer emotions.

"I thought you didn't even like Sam," Dean says, shifting from foot to foot as he watches Cas’s every move. "What's there to bond over?"

"I've never disliked Sam. As for why? Why not? I've been so neglectful of him." He strokes Sam's hair again.

Cas had never shown an interest in Sam before, so why now? Something niggles at Dean, a not-quite-right feeling. There is more to this than meets the eye, there has to be.

"I'm sure Sam's happy depending on what you did together," Dean says carefully, sitting down in the empty chair a couple of feet away from Cas. Trying to curb his desire to lash out. "I don't think this is a good idea, though. You should probably stay away from him."

Cas’s fingers slide down Sam's neck to his shoulder. "Why's that?"

"Because he really fucking likes you." Dean clenches his hands into fists. What he would give to pull Sammy away from Cas. He doesn’t trust his brother right now (and maybe he never will again) and has a hard time looking at him - but that doesn’t mean he wants Sam to suffer at the hands of Cas.

"That just seems like more reason to be kind to him. Doesn't it?" Cas asks with a small smirk.

_Get a hold of yourself. You won't get what you want by throwing a tantrum._

"No. I really don't think so. It's shitty," Dean says as evenly as he can.

That smirk only makes the paranoia grow. Cas is fucking with him. Dean just can’t quite understand why.

Unless...

_Unless Cas knows what I told Sam on the plane._

Fuck, fuck, fuck. If Cas had been with them on the plane then Dean's even more screwed than he ever thought possible.

Cas stares at Dean as he lavishes Sam with attention. "I was thinking of taking Sam on as my lover.”

Dean's stomach twists sickly. Bingo. He knows, Cas has to know what Dean said. "You have shown time and time again that you only want me. Fucking Sam doesn't make sense."

"It would be nice to have someone who will worship my cock without glaring.”

Dean's shoulders slump in defeat. He knows where this is going. Where it has to go. "Could you help me get Sammy into bed?"

Cas doesn’t wait for Dean to help, he simply pulls Sam into his arms and carries him to the bed on his own. Dean practically trips over his own feet as he runs over in time to tug the covers down for Cas and together they tuck Sam in.

"So, you want someone to worship your cock without glaring, huh?" Dean says as he backs away from Sam. "Maybe I could do that. We've kinda got a big mess on our hands right now, though, so how about we wait a bit?”

"Yes... I gathered that. I will come for you later,” Cas says as he returns to his chair and sits back down.

Dean clears his throat awkwardly. "Do you want... other stuff, though? Me to cuddle with you or some shit?"

"Yes. I _do_ want that. Come here, Dean. Bring your whiskey."

"How do you want me?" Dean asks when he’s in front of Cas.

"You saw how Sam was.”

Dean makes a face. He'd say that kneeling isn't his favorite but it would be a goddamn understatement. "Really? You don't want me to straddle your lap or something?"

"I would like to see you put in your place but my lap _does_ sound a lot more enjoyable." Cas pats his thigh.

Dean tries to think of a sassy retort but comes up with nothing, so he lowers himself onto Cas's lap, facing him. Straddling him.

Fuck. Dean and his stupid mouth. This is a lot more intimate than he'd anticipated. Cas is so warm. It makes his body instantly more alert and yet at the same time more relaxed. He sinks into that delicious heat without meaning to and finds that he can’t really stop it.

"Uh... want some of my whiskey?" Dean asks weakly, wiggling the bottle.

Cas runs his hands down Dean's waist and over his hips. Settling on his ass. He squeezes. "Yes. I'd like to taste what makes you happy."

Despite Dean saying he isn't in the mood to fuck around, Cas grabbing his ass is really fucking nice. Too nice. "Happy is a strong word. It just... makes me not care as much," he says and opens the bottle. He takes a deep drink before offering the whiskey to Cas. "Here.”

Cas makes no move to let go of Dean's ass. Instead, he moves his head forward, staring at Dean, indicating that he wants Dean to feed him the alcohol.

Dean chews on his own lip and brings the bottle to Cas's lips, tilting it so Cas can drink.

“It’s good,” Cas says after taking a sip.

"Yeah? Interesting." Dean brings the bottle back up towards his own lips, taking a long drink as he pushes his ass out against Cas's hands in a downright greedy fashion. If you asked Dean why he did it, he couldn't really say beyond the fact that a small voice in his head is whispering that it’s a good idea - and that his body wants it.

Fucking pathetic.

Cas hums and shifts his hands, pushing them down the back of Dean's jeans. He leans in to nip at Dean's jawline. "Interesting?"

Dean wiggles a little but there is no denying that he isn't trying to get away. If anything, his body is ready for more. "You said you liked the whiskey. I wasn't expecting that," he says when he’s capable of speaking again.

Cas clenches Dean's ass, nails digging into Dean’s skin possessively. "I love it when you squirm."

"Tell me something I don't know," Dean says and wraps his mouth around the bottle again, nursing on it.

Cas hisses, watching. "Your mouth, Dean." He invades Dean’s space for a whiskey warm kiss when Dean pulls the bottle away from his lips.

Dean doesn’t recoil. "I believe you've said quite a few things about my mouth, too,” he says, dragging his tongue along Cas's lips.

"Plush, beautiful,” Cas hums and bites Dean's lip. He’s so hard now, his cock pressing up against Dean's ass.

Dean lets out a whine that sounds far too needy for his liking and bites Cas's lips back in retaliation. "Want more whiskey?"

"Yes. Give it to me,” Cas says. His grip tightens on Dean’s ass again.

Dean lazily rocks against Cas's cock as he presses the bottle to Cas’s lips. "Take as much as you want."

Cas takes three deep drinks before pulling back and attacking Dean’s mouth. "You said you weren't interested in sex. Your body is telling me otherwise."

By this point, Dean’s dick is perking in interest. He blames Cas's hard cock for that. "It's just foreplay. That's different. Not nearly as messy."

"It’s a mess that you’re worried about?" Cas forces his fingers between Dean’s ass cheeks and brushes against his hole.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean's moan turns into a keening whine and his greedy hole clenches desperately on nothing. "Partly the mess. Just sitting here is way less effort than sex, too. Which I like 'cause I'm drinking."

"Who said you had to put in any effort?" Cas growls and presses a finger into Dean's hole.

"Cas! Fuck! Warn me before doing that shit." Dean's cock twitches violently and he rolls into Cas's finger easily. His hole is still open from the Green Room. He definitely wouldn't need as much prep as last time.

Cas pulls his free hand out of Dean's pants and cards his fingers through Dean's hair. "I'm going to add another," Cas tells him before pressing another finger into Dean's ass.

Precome dribbles from Dean's cock and he eagerly drinks from his precious bottle of whiskey. "You didn’t even ask me if I want to," Dean says, trying to sound angry and uninterested but it doesn’t land at all.

"Oh, you want it. You wouldn't have been grinding down on my cock if you didn't."

Dean pouts at Cas but, as if proving Cas’s point, his hole rhythmically squeezes on Cas's fingers. "Fine. Just... Make sure you lube your dick if you plan on sticking it in me."

Cas tilts his head to the side. "Unless you want me to go in dry, you better rephrase that."

Dean leans in and drags his mouth along Cas's jawline. "Please? Please use lube?"

"Much better,” Cas purrs and conjures lube into Dean's ass.

Dean inhales sharply and takes a few more drinks of whiskey. "Thanks, Cas."

Cas smiles and kisses him again. "I'd give you nearly anything if you ask nicely." He pushes a third finger in.

Dean damn near giggles. "You should know by now that's not how I work. I'm a hunter. I don't do 'nice.'"

" _You_ should know by now that I am an exception to your rule.” Cas brushes against Dean’s prostate.

Dean's breath hitches and he starts to squirm again. "Are you gonna fuck me right here?”

"I could fuck you on the bed beside your brother.”

Dean had totally forgotten about Sam. How could he do that, how could he forget something so goddamn important?

"There are two beds, you know," Dean finally says.

With that, Cas stands with Dean in his arms. He carries Dean to the free bed and tosses him onto it. When Dean hits the sheets, he’s naked.

Dean yelps, his bottle of whiskey jostling and spilling everywhere. "Dammit," he complains, rubbing at the spilled alcohol.

Cas wastes no time in slotting between Dean's legs. He is naked now, too. Cas hooks a thumb into Dean's ass. "Ready?" he growls.

"Just a second," Dean says, pouting as he leans over and places the whiskey bottle on the nightstand. He winces as his eyes linger on Sam. "You really want to do this here, huh? With Sammy in the room? That's pretty kinky, Cas."

Not to mention _gross._

Cas tugs on Dean's hole. "Don't worry. He won't wake up… unless I want him to.”

_Unless I want him to._

Christ.

That should've deflated Dean's leaking cock. It should've ruined the mood even though there is _no_ way that Cas would wake Sam up and risk Dean's little brother cockblocking them.

It doesn't.

Plus, the quicker Dean gives in, the quicker it'll be over.

"Ah! Fuck, okay. Okay, I'm ready," Dean says, spreading his legs further apart.

Cas removes his thumb and presses his cock in with one long stroke, grazing Dean’s prostate. He moans, his fingers tightening on the undersides of Dean's thighs.

"Cas," Dean whines, wrapping his legs around Cas's hips.

"I will _never_ tire of hearing you saying my name like that,” Cas says as he pulls back and thrusts right back in.

"Honeymoon phase," Dean gasps out, rolling his hips. "It's easy to think you won't tire of it at the beginning."

The words are partly for Cas, yes, because it is clear Cas doesn’t have a realistic view on love and relationships. But it is for himself, too. The feelings inside Dean, this need for them to sink into each other and feel as 'one' as possible, surely it won’t last. Surely, he won’t always be this hungry and needy for Cas's dick. It’ll get better. It has to.

Cas nestles against Dean's neck and bites him there. "I waited an eternity for you. Don't cheapen what I feel."

"I'm not trying to," Dean says, wiggling on Cas's cock. "I'm just... I'm not a relationship kind of guy. I'm telling you what I'm used to, okay? And it's not the stuff you keep tellin' me. I think that's a fair thing to mention."

"What you are _used_ to. It won’t be that way ever again.”

"I don't get a say, huh?" Dean's hole clenches greedily on Cas's cock as he runs his fingers through Cas's hair. "That's not really how relationships work."

"You are mine now." Cas arches into Dean’s fingers, chasing the attention.

Dean gives Cas's hair a quick but gentle tug. "You like that? Having hands in your hair?"

"I do. Tug harder,” Cas says. It’s not a request.

Dean licks his lips and does as he is told, taking a fistful of Cas's hair and yanks hard. "That's hot," he rasps - and it is true. "You're hot."

"How sweet of you to say." Cas snaps his hips forward. It’s vicious and unapologetic.

"Is it sweet if it's true?" Dean licks and bites Cas's shoulders and collarbone. Cas is pounding into him relentlessly but it doesn’t hurt. The whiskey has done its job, it seems. "Come on, Cas. Pump me full of you. Gimme a nice fat load, baby."

“Baby?” Cas asks and the rhythm he’s built up falters before stopping altogether.

Dean lifts his head and breathes into Cas's ear. "You've told me you've fucked people and that's obvious by how knowledgeable and skilled you are. And you've said you've watched people fuck for longer than I can even fathom. Surely you know what pet names are."

"I'm just surprised to hear one from you.”

"Should I call you master or sir instead?" Dean asks, biting along Cas's jawline. "Could see you preferring that."

Cas chuckles, thrusting lazily into Dean. "I do like sir. But baby sounds more like something you'd say."

It isn't really about what Dean wants, though. Cas has made that loud and clear. Dean's wants and needs are secondary (if they’re even there at all) to whatever Cas thinks is right.

So Dean isn't going to take any chances.

"Please, sir," Dean breathes into Cas's ear before gently biting it. He wiggles helplessly on Cas's dick. "Please mark me up. Fill me to the brim with your cock and come. I wanna feel it."

"Fuck." Cas nearly chokes on the word. He thrusts hard once, twice, then comes deep into Dean.

Dean groans low in his throat. He hasn’t come yet but he doesn’t really care - it's Cas's mess that he's wanted. "Thank you."

Cas presses his forehead against Dean's shoulder and brings his hand between them and starts to jack Dean off slowly.

"Cas," Dean whines, sounding wanton and needy but he can’t care about that. Not right now. "I... Can I ask for something?"

Cas shifts, kissing Dean's neck. "What’s that?"

"Can I come in your mouth?" Dean asks too fast. "Will you give me a blowjob? I want your mouth so bad."

Cas kisses Dean on the lips. It’s a hard, claiming kiss. Thankfully, he keeps going, kissing his way down Dean's body, teasing his nipples and sucking marks into his abdomen. Cas pays attention to Dean’s hip bones but bypasses his cock in favor of leaving hickeys on his inner thighs. "Beg me for it."

Dean whines high and soft, pressing closer to Cas's mouth. "Please, Cas. Please. I wanna feel you. I wanna feel how fucking warm your mouth is, wanna see the moves you make. Wanna see how good you are at sucking me. You gave me a little preview in the Green Room and I want more so fucking bad."

Cas kisses the tip of Dean's cock then swallows him down to the root.

Dean tries to stay still, he really fucking does. But there is nothing quite like Cas's mouth and it has him eagerly (okay, more like desperately) fucking up into it, into _Cas._ "Goddamn, that's fucking perfect," Dean says, burying his hands in Cas's hair. Like he is afraid if he doesn’t that Cas might change his mind. "I love it. Love the way it feels. Please, Cas. Bob your head. Suck me. Please, please, please."

Cas does just that.

"Cas," Dean breathes and keeps rolling up into Cas's sweet little mouth. A few thrusts later, he comes hard, clinging to Cas in hopes that Cas will drink him down.

Cas takes everything that Dean gives him and doesn’t stop sucking until Dean is clean. He pulls off and leans his cheek against Dean's thigh. "You fell apart. It was beautiful."

Dean strokes Cas's hair with shaky fingers. "I think I might be addicted to your mouth."

"Good. Because I am most definitely addicted to yours."

After a while, Dean shifts on the bed and makes a face. "I need a shower. Gotta wash this gunk out of me."

"Wait,” Cas demands. He leaves for a few moments before returning with a large glass plug. "I want you to wear this. You should really be practicing with your hole,” he says without any room for argument.

Dean chokes but stays where he is. "Practice with my hole for what?"

"For fucking."

Dean chews on his lip, thinking. His first instinct is to say _are you out of your goddamn mind?_ His first instinct is to tell Cas to shove the toy up his own ass and see how he likes it. Why the fuck Cas is so obsessed with Dean's ass he'll never understand. Especially given the current circumstances.

But then Dean glances over at Sam. Sammy. His brother. If he doesn’t do this, what will Cas do to Sam? Dean doesn’t believe that Cas will ever fuck Sam - but that doesn’t mean Cas won’t play mind games. It doesn’t mean that Cas won’t screw Sam up in other ways.

"All right," Dean says softly, spreading his legs wide.

Cas rubs Dean's belly possessively and pushes the plug against Dean's hole. He keeps going until it pops in.

Dean grits his teeth and clenches on the toy a few times. "Anything else?"

"I want you to wear this plug as often as possible."

"Okay," Dean says, drawing out the word even though he has no plans of wearing it 'often.' How can he fight with a toy in his ass? How will it stay _in_? Cas really hasn't thought this demand through so Dean can’t be responsible for finding loopholes and taking advantage of them.

"Good boy," Cas purrs before moving to Sam, carding his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Cas," Sam says softly.

Dean winces and stands up, hiding his cock with his hands. "Keep your eyes closed, Sammy."

Cas chuckles and with a snap of his fingers, Cas is fully dressed. "Hello, Sam."

Sam hums softly and obeys, his eyes remaining shut. "Hey, Cas.” His voice is full of fondness and something else that Dean can’t quite place.

Dean gathers up clean boxers and a soft t-shirt, an ugly feeling bubbling up in him as he glances at Sam and Cas. Sam seems so comfortable. Happy, even. And Sam cares about Cas, so of course he enjoys having Cas close. He doesn’t know what _Dean_ knows. Doesn’t know how dangerous Cas is. How cold and calculating.

Dean doesn’t like their closeness. Obviously. It’s his protective nature, it’s knowing what Cas is capable of - but is that all it is?

"I'm gonna shower," Dean announces. It’s entirely unnecessary.

"Enjoy," Cas says without looking at him.

Dean isn't sure he can enjoy anything right now. Not with the sight of Sam and Cas seared into his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR MESSY DYNAMICS: Cas wants to punish Dean and he thinks that Dean showing up and seeing Sam and Cas together could do that nicely. It’ll also solidify Dean’s obedience and compliance because why would he misbehave if he’s worried about what would happen to Sam? Cas says shit like he’s been thinking of taking Sam on as a lover. It’s a lie. Cas isn’t interested in Sam romantically or sexually. It’s just if Dean has doubts about that, it’ll work out in Cas’s favor. 
> 
> Sam quotes scripture in a blasphemous way to Cas. Some of this happens after Cas coaxes Sam into drinking angel blood - Cas’s blood. Unlike with the demon blood, Sam gets Cas’s blood directly from the source. Cas’s arm via Cas’s angel blade. Kneeling and hair touching happens, too. Cas gives Sam bits of affection because Sam’s hungry for it. Sam cares about Cas a lot. He trusts him. Unfortunately, Cas uses that for his own personal gain. The Sam and Cas scene is in Cas’s pov so, at least for me, it doesn’t feel like sastiel. But I can see how their interactions could be upsetting anyway, so I wanted to lay it all out in case some of you can’t handle this. 
> 
> **  
> All right! Thoughts? Hopes? Theories? Have I missed any tags? Tell me the things! Fingers crossed you’re still as pumped as I am! 
> 
> Also, just so you know, there is a survey making the rounds right now about people's favorite Destiel fics and/or authors. If you haven't filled out the survey yet, perhaps that might be something that would interest you? 
> 
> Link to tumblr post: https://unforth.tumblr.com/post/189976350802/favorite-destiel-fic-survey  
> Link to survey on google docs: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSciXcw5MbyJptEqA3-Q3kknYfaTF3kysX8ZQGaRhi4ApbwqHg/viewform  
> Survey ends on January 15th, so you gotta be quick if you want your favorites to be included!


End file.
